You are my Valentine, Dobe
by Crazykyoootie
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are returning from a mission, not knowing that it's Valentine's Day. Sasuke's fangirls do know though. Oneshot, SasuNaru, Fluff.


****

© Crazykyoootie.

**Warnings:**

- **This story contains Shounen-Ai (BoyxBoy). Don't like it, don't read it.**

**- Swearing.**

**Disclaimer: -reads from card- I sadly don't own Naruto. -sobs- So meaaaan! -runs away-**

**Read and enjoy (:**

* * *

"SASUKE!"

The raven turned his head around to look at his friend and teammate who called for him. Naruto was a few feet behind him, jumping from tree to tree. Yesterday, they fullfilled the mission they were given by the Hokage Tsunade and were now on their way back to Konoha. Actually, they almost were there.

"What is it, dobe? Hurry up or you will fall behind." Sasuke said grinning, knowing that his friend would take it as an opportunity to show that he was better than him.

And he certainly did. Forgetting what he wanted to say, Naruto sped up, passed Sasuke and made his way toward their hometown.

It didn't matter to Sasuke at all. The times where he wanted to be better than Naruto were over. One year ago he returned to Konoha after he managed to kill his brother Itachi. He didn't know what awaited him and the knowledge that he gave everything up once just to have his revenge, left him empty inside. Everything he wanted to do, turned out to be worthless when he finally accomplished it.

Sure, it felt good to know that his brother got what he deserved for killing their parents but not knowing where to go and what to do from there on made him melanchonic. It was then, that he suddenly knew what Naruto tried to make him understand the whole time. The thought of his old friend goaded him to return to his hometown after all the years of absence. Naruto was always there for him. Naruto tried to take him back to Konoha. Naruto never stopped believing in him..

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when Naruto once again, talked to him.

"We are home. Come on, we need to report back to Tsunade-baachan before she threatens that she will send us back to the academy." Naruto shuddered.

Confused, Sasuke looked ahead and saw that Naruto was right. While he was deep in thoughts, they arrived at the front gate of Konoha. He frowned. Something was different. There was a loud noice as if a lot of people quarreled. Shrieks and angry shouts were heard throughout Konoha. Looking at Naruto, he saw that he wasn't the only one who heard it.

"What the hell is going on in Konoha?" Naruto asked silently.

"I don't know but it doesn't sound good." Sasuke stated, hurrying into the city with Naruto hot on his heels.

Suddenly he stopped, his eyes wide and the blonde boy who didn't expect him to stop, ran straight into him, almost knocking the raven over.

A bunch of girls stood in front of him, every one of them holding small boxes in their hands.

"What the hell..?!" Naruto exclaimed, just as the girls ran into their direction, eyes set on Sasuke.

"RUN FOR IT!!" Sasuke yelled and in the blink of an eye, he already was around the corner. Naruto still stood there, looking perplex at the girls.

"Geeezz.." Sasuke said, turning around and running back. Grabbing Naruto's hand, he pulled the blonde boy with him, down the street. The girls were now just a few feet away from them and steadily catching up.

Naruto shook his head. "What is wrong with them? They've all gone crazy!"

"Shut up and run. We need to hide. Girls have unbelievable stamina when they want something."

They ran down another two streets when Naruto saw a poster. His jaw almost dropped to the ground when the reason why the girls were following Sasuke hit him in the face.

"Sasuke, it's Valentine's Day!"

He growled, not wanting to think about what would happen when the girls catched him. Turning around the next corner, he stopped.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Two identical Sasuke's appeared before them. "**Henge!**" One of them turned into a clone of Naruto. "You two will run back and distract all the girls. Got it?" The fake Sasuke and Naruto nodded and turned around, running back. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and tugged him into a small alley at the end of the street so that they could hide.

Exhausted, Sasuke sat down, leaning his back against the brick wall of a small shop. He closed his eyes when he heard the girls squeal. _They must have caught our clones. Stupid girls.._

"TEMEEE!!" He slowly opened one of his eyes again, just to see Naruto standing in front of him, hands akimbo.

"What is it, dobe?"

"Girls are always following you around, squealing like fangirls! It's annoying!" Naruto pouted.

"Dobe, don't be jealous. I didn't ask for it. You can have them, I don't want them."

"I don't want the girls! All I want is that those whores don't follow you aro-" He stopped in mid-sentence, realising what he just blurted out. "I-I mean.. I.. They.. - It's annoying that I'm always dragged into running away." He finished, blushing cutely.

Sasuke looked up, his expression now soft. "Dobe, like I said: I don't want those girls." Grinning mischievously, he grabbed the blonde's hand for the third time that day and pulled him down. With a yelp, Naruto landed in Sasuke's lap, by now as red as a tomato.

"Wh-Wha-What are you doing, teme?!" Naruto stuttered.

He leaned forward and his lips brushed against Naruto's red ear.

"I'm spending Valentine's Day with my Valentine."

* * *

**Review! (:**


End file.
